Ne Me Quitte Pas
by WP
Summary: Oneshot run on from 'that's the way the world crumples'. Spashley running away.


**A/N: **Hey, sick of me yet? Lol. Anyhoo, thanks again for all of you reading. Yay SoN fans! This is just post-'that's the way the world crumbles'. The title means 'don't leave me' and I'm not being pompus and adding French for no reason, it's a song title, a very good song. Check out Regina Spektor. Thanks guys, enjoy.

**Ne Me Quitte Pas**

They'd been driving for 3 hours. They were somewhere down the coast. Neither of them really cared where they were. That wasn't what this was about. Tonight. Running. It was about doing that together. The car was their home. Their's. If they were in there, safe and away from everyone and everything tearing them apart then they were ok. They were content.

Spencer reached across and moved Ashley's hair from her face so she could get a better view of her girlfriend. "You ok? We can stop whenever your tired." She felt guilty that she couldn't take over driving for a while but she didn't have a license. There was never any need before.

Ashley smiled at Spencer then quickly set her sights back on the road. "Ever the thoughtful one, Carlin. I'm good." She reached over and squeezed Spencer's hand. "I don't think I'll ever need to sleep again. I've never felt like this."

"Like everything you could ever need is right here?" Spencer asked with a knowing look.

Ashley knew she would normally hit out with some sarcastic comment but this was way too important for her crappy jokes. "Yes."

Spencer put her hand on Ashley's knee and slowly travelled her way up. "I think you need to pull over for a while." she said with her voice getting husky.

Ashley did as she was instructed without thinking. Spencer's hand on her thigh was all the encouragement she needed. She was grinning as they came to a stop and she turned the engine off. Before she could even turn to face Spencer, the blonde was straddling her.

They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Spencer lowered her head to meet Ashley's lips. Ashley let out the little squeak that Spencer wished she could hear every time she kissed her. She'd it her challenge to get that noise each time she kissed her girlfriend. They were both lost in their make out session, hands roaming, that they were both startled when they heard a big rig horn.

Ashley sighed. "Pervy truckers."

Spencer meanwhile was laughing. "We did kind of deserve that."

Ashley made her thinking face. "I think YOU deserved it, miss 'maul my girlfriend when she's barely pulled over'."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and climbed off Ashley back into her own seat and folded her arms. "Fine. See how you like me way over here."

Ashley fought back her smile. "You're such a brat."

"That's you!" she stuck her tongue out at a faux gasping Ashley. Both couldn't keep it up any longer, they were too giddy.

Ashley cradled Spencer cheek in her palm. "You're beautiful."

Spencer could only smile. She hated the fact she was blushing. She turned her head and kissed Ashley's hand. "I feel so free right now. Like we could do anything just so long as it's me and you."

Ashley swallowed hard. She'd had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach since they'd left. She pulled Spencer in and kissed her again then pulled back only enough to speak.

"It's always gonna be you and me. Always. But we can't do this. You need your family, Spence. I know it's hard just now but they're good people, just like you and they'll all accept us sooner or later. But I can't rip you away from them. I know how I felt going the day without seeing you, I know what there gonna feel when they wake up and your gone. I won't do that to them. I love you too much to hurt them and you."

Both girl's had welled up.

"Ash, no. If we go back, they might stop me from seeing you. What if they keep trying to de-gay me? What if it works or what if they make me change school?" Spencer asked frantically.

Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead. "They love you too much to do any of that stuff. If we just stay together, if we're a team, they'll see eventually and they'll support you. Your dad's already ok with it, so is Clay and Glen is just an ass, we can deal with him. And your mom, although she is beyond delusional in my opinion, she loves you more than anything and once she realises there's nothing to cure, she might even try not to kill me."

She waited for Spencer to look her in the eye then added. "They are such a big part of who you are and you can't live without them in your life, not in the long term, which is what I want. A long term, growing old together, forgetting who's cardigan is who's, kind of long."

Spencer let out a teary laugh at the thought of the two of them senile and switching cardigan's then wrapped her arms tightly round Ashley's neck. The brunette gladly returned the hug and whispered, "let me know when you want to go." then let her eyes close as she savoured the feeling of Spencer in her arms.


End file.
